War
War is a parody of Ellie Goulding's song "Burn." It was created by NirvanaNetwork and uploaded on October 31, 2014. LindeeLink is the lead singer, and animation is by Esteban Rincon. A sequel parody, Taken, was also created by the channel. The video was taken down in September 2016 because of copyright issues brought up by Kobalt Music Publishing. It was later put back online, and currently has over 16 million views. Lyrics [Verse 1] We, we don't have to worry about nothing, All we got is a torch and our furnaces burning something. They, they gonna see us from a cave, from a cave, Torch it up like we're pyros of the Minecraft race, Minecraft race. [Bridge] Well we're forced to attack, Didn't know what to do. Got our swords, set a spawn, Start spreading the word. With our swords raised high, pointing up to the sky, Cause we got to go go go now Yeah we got to go go go, [Chorus] And we're gonna go to war war war war (8x) 2 We don't want to leave, no, We just want to fight now, figh-figh-figh-fight now, And we'll see, Is everybody's on the floor coming alive and changing cause the light's out. My bed is safe, but I'm waking up, We fight the mobs, or we die tonight. It's not over now, there's no sleeping now, It's a nightmare now, it's a nightmare, a nightmare. Bridge, then half of Chorus We can craft it up, up, up, so we can put them down, down down (4x) Bridge and Chorus, then Bridge again And we're gonna go to war! Plot In a village, a Minecraftian woman is raising her brother. She looks at a picture of her family, which includes her possibly-deceased parents. As night falls, skeletons shoot arrows at the village wall guards, hitting them. Realizing an attack is coming, the guards warn the villagers to prepare to fight. The incoming mob attack is led by an elderly Herobrine. The villagers, led by an elderly Steve, lead a counter-attack. Some zombies break into the woman's house, but are killed by a warrior who breaks through the windows. He hands her a sword and invites her to fight back. The woman prepares to go, but tells her brother to stay. Meanwhile, the villagers kill the mobs in unusual ways, such as bloating a creeper with food so it can't detonate, and having the blacksmith create redstone arrow traps. The woman continues to kill the zombies in her house. However, she is knocked out by one of them, while her shocked brother watches on. In revenge, the brother uses his sister's sword to kill the remaining zombies. The woman eventually awakes and, realizing what her brother did, hugs him. As the sun rises, Herobrine retreats, along with his army. The villagers celebrate their victory. The woman goes into her house to celebrate with her brother, but realizes he is not there- Herobrine took him. Vowing revenge, she mounts her horse and rides into the distance, planning to rescue her brother. The story continues in the sequel parody Taken. Video Category:Songs Category:Parody Songs